The present technology relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program, and an information processing system. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program, and an information processing system for offering application programs that are executed in interlocked relation to AV content.
Predicted to come into general use from now on is a service that allows reception apparatuses receiving digital TV broadcasts to acquire application programs from servers on the Internet and to execute the acquired application programs in interlocked relation to TV programs. Studies are currently underway on techniques for implementing such a hybrid service that unifies broadcasting with communication (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-245653).